In known electrowetting devices an array of electrical connectors is used for applying voltages to electrowetting pixels of the device, to control an image being displayed. With ongoing developments to reduce the size of electrowetting devices, electrical connectors in the array may be positioned more closely to other electrical connectors in the array. However, this can increase the occurrence of parasitic capacitance effects in the device, between electrical connectors which are sufficiently close to each other. Such parasitic capacitances are undesirable as power is required to charge up the parasitic capacitor. Thus, for a reduced size device, a power consumption may be increased.
It is desirable to reduce a power consumption of an electrowetting device.